


Wesley/Anya

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>must. have. wes/anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley/Anya

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

I'd love to see a Wes/Anya fic. Anything will do but if you need inspiration here goes:

What if Anya took a shine to Wesley along with Cordelia during season three?

 

If you write this, [email me](mailto:rdhnp@allslaynoplay.net) cause I'd love to post it on [Chasing Opposites](http://allslaynoplay.net/rdhnp/).


End file.
